Destiels first times
by wwddd
Summary: Cas & Dean making human/couple activities
1. Chapter 1

Cass was looking around, he got really confused by the flickering lights and the loud music in the club. You could see it in Cass expression that the fallen angel has never been in a club (besides the strip club) before. Dean stood right next to him, and smiled at his lovely angel. He closed the distance between the both of them and kissed Cass lightly on his forehead. Dean went then to the bar, to order two beers and Castiel joined him, after cooling down a bit.

Castiel drank the beer down at once, while Deans eyes opened widely in disbelieve. Cass smiled and kissed Dean hard on the mouth. Cass could hear the hunters moaning, when their tongues met. Well he couldn't exactly hear it, but he could feel it.

He slowly moved back from Deans face and smiled seductively, while sharing eye-sex with the hunter.

Dean moved forward, and leaned into another kiss, but right before their lips met, the ex-angel moved back. Castiel headed straight to the dance floor, with the hunters hand in his. Their hands tightened and Dean couldn't help but smile, he rested his face on Cass' shoulder from behind while walking in to the middle of the dancing crowd. The angel turned around glancing at Dean. He finally felt complete, I felt heaven with Dean. He didn't cared that he fell and lost his grace as long as his love was beside him.

Cass could finally understand all those soap operas Sam forced him to watch, all those love-songs on the radio, he even understood heartbreak, he's felt it. He just didn't knew what it was. Now he knows.

"I love you", whispered the ex-angel into the hunters ears, which face lit up even more than it already was. The hunter kissed him in response. Castiel smiled from one ear to the other. He's never felt that awesome before.

The ex-angel walked back and started dancing.

Dean couldn't believe his eyes, he was in shock. He couldn't handle his love dancing. Well he wasn't exactly dancing... Castiel twerked. The hunters face turned red from laughing too hard, he could hardly breath and Cass confused look, made him even more laughing. He took the fallen angels hand in his and took him with him out of the club.

The cold autumn air made it easier for Dean to breath. He was still laughing, while gasping for air. Cass declined his head and looked really confused while his blue eyes shimmered sad.

"Have I said something wrong?" Cass forehead frowned while asking.

"No!" Dean continued laughing

The hunter tried so hard, but as soon as he stopped laughing, the picture of Cass twerking popped in his head, made him burst out of laughter again.

After seven minutes of uncontrollable laughter, Dean finally stopped and looked at Cass, whose eyes filled with tears.

The hunter moved closer to Castiel, took his face in his muscular hands and kissed him slightly on the mouth. Cass was too confused to kiss back. Dean smiled and hugged him really tight, Cass could barely breath, but he really didn't mind.

"It's just... don't ever do that again!" said Dean, still smiling lightly.

"But I saw it own TV, that girl was doing it, she was even sticking her tongue out.. that was going to be my next move..." explained the ex-angel. Dean couldn't stop himself from smiling, he broke out in laughter again. Castiel wasn't used to see him laughing, so he stopped worrying and enjoyed the sound of it. The fallen angel moved really close to the hunter, their nose were barley touching. Dean stopped laughing immediately, and a light smile crossed is face. Cass moved closer, slowly until their lips finally met. The kiss was sweet, Dean felt like he had to punch against the wall to get his maleness smiled, and now it was his turn to burst into laughter. The expression Dean had on his face was priceless.

"Shut up!" Dean said jokingly, he really enjoyed Castiels laughter.

Dean kissed Castiel now hard, to prove his masculinity. Cass kissed him back, his hands moved to his hair, gripping it tight to get even closer to Dean. Dean moved his hands to Castiels ass, so he could bring it near his own crotch. Castiel stopped the kiss, took Deans hand and lead him to the 67'Impala, to continue what the just started.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean slowly opened his eyes, looking around in the dark bedroom, he turned on his bed to kiss Cass awake. However he couldn't find his angel, Dean felt his way through the sheets, but Cass wasn't there. Dean even looked on the floor, in case he fell out of bed. He smiled at the picture of Castiel falling out of bed and the confused look he would have in his sleepy blue eyes.

The hunter sat up, from his sleeping position, and searched for the light switch beside their (!) bed, and switched the light on. He closed his eyes because of the bright light, which burned in his eyes for the very first moment. After he got used to the direct light, he stood up and got out of their bedroom to find his angel.

Dean looked at the clock in front of the bedroom, " Cass is the only one to ever get me out of bed at fucking 6 o'clock", he mumbled to himself, while walking around the bunker, headed to the living room.

The hunter turned round the edge, when he saw a soft light in the corner of the living room.

Castiel was there, sitting in a chair, his feet tapping on the floor and his blue eyes were fixed on the computer screen. Wich was where the light that Dean saw came from. Dean sneaked to corner, hugged Cass from behind and kissed his neck, while mumbling,"Mornin', hun".

"Hello, love", answered Castiel, kissing the hunters unkempt hair. The weren't men of big words so early in the morning. Dean turned away, heading into the kitchen to make some coffee.

During waiting for the water to boil, he laid down on the sofa staring at Cass.

"Dean, why are you staring, that's creepy", declared Castiel smiling and looking into Dean grenn eyes, where he got lost for a moment.

"You.. are creepy!" shot Dean back, who was still an awful in insulting people so he added a jokingly meant " Bite me!"

"With pleasure" answered the ex-angel seductively. He stood up went to the sofa, where Dean was lying, and kissed him hard on his gentle lips. There tongues met as Castiel moaned of joy.

Dean smiled while kissing his fallen one. But suddenly he stopped kissing back. Castiel opened his blue eyes wondering what had happened. The angels head declined while his forehead frowned, asking a silent question.

"Get up", whispered Dean whilst siting up and pulling Cass with him. Finally Castiel got what was going on with Dean, but it was already too late to change their seating positions.

Sam was coming round the edge to the living room, he stopped, rubbed his eyes and looked sleepily at Dean and Castiel, who were siting really close to each other. Sammy watched them in disbelief, shook his head and went in the kitchen, where he prepared coffee for the three of them. Sam saw the coffee can on the hotplate, so he just grabbed cups and milk and carried it on the table where Cas and Dean where siting as far away as it was possible without making it look too strange.

Sammy combed his hair with his muscular hands making it look gorgeous, like in one of those shampoo-ads.

"So, why are you guys up so early?" asked the younger hunter yawning.

"Uhm... my door was open so I got woken up by the light from the laptop screen." explained Dean, with a serious and pissed of expression on his face.

Castiel tried hard not to laugh at Deans face and said then, " I was watching the bees, on the internet because you may know, that they are usually sleeping at that time."

The older hunter was just seconds away from hitting his head on the table.

However Sam didn't cared what they were doing, as long as they do it quietly, he shook his shoulder and took a sip of the coffee.

After they finished "breakfast" Sam went to the laptop, searching for cases.

Castiel put on his Trenchcoat and asked Dean to join him on a walk, Dean agreed, took his purse and keys and headed to the front door of the bunker, after telling Sam that they will be right back.

After the door fell in it's lock Sam smiled went to the radio and turned it up as much as possible, while hoping his brother and the ex-angel stay out longer.

After Dean closed the door to their home, he took Castiels hand in his. Together they where walking for an hour, talking about everything that came in their minds.

Suddenly Castiel stopped to pick up ah dirty paper from the street. Dean was about to say he should throw that down again, until he saw what was written on it.

Castiel looked into Deans eyes asking"Can we go there?".

Dean blinked fast to get his mind clear, those blue oceans of Cass' always made him fuzzy.

"C'mon Cass, that's just a silly fair, nothing special", explained the hunter.

Castiels eyes filled with tears as he turned away, about to walk back home.

Dean rolled his eyes. The hunter turned around to grip Cass arm. He pulled him close to him and kissed him on his mouth. The fallen one was shocked, but instantly smiled and kissed Dean back.

When they were finally able to move away from each other, the both smiled from one ear to the other. "If you want to go on the fair, I'll be right beside you" said Dean in a seductive voice.

"I would like that" answered Castiel kissing Dean again, lightly this time.

- To be continued :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sam heard a key turning in the lock, he jumped up, ran to the radio and switched it off. He put a serious expression on his face and griped the him nearest book, pretending to read it.

Dean closed the door behind Castiel, still holding hands while getting lost in each others eyes. As soon as Dean heard Sam's light movements, he let go of Castiel's hand, and looked down on the floor. The ex-angel could fully understood Dean, he took his hunters face in his hand, with his fingers he pulled Deans lips to a smile. Showing him that it was alright, to not show Sam what's going on between the both of them.

Sammy looked up at Dean and Cass, as they entered the living room.

"Hey guys! No cases found, guess we have a day off. Any idea what we could do today?" informed Sam.

"Hello Sam" said Castiel and gave Sammy the paper with pictures of the fair, which he found earlier that day with Dean.

Sam read it sceptically and wondered "You want to go on a fair, seriously?"

"Yes, it sounds fun, I would appreciate that" explained the fallen one with an indescribable glance in his blue eyes.

"Yeah, he's right. I'd like to go there as well", said Dean shyly, looking down at the wooden floor again.

"Alright, awesome. We'll go on the fair. Uhm...would you guys mind if I... I mean if I bring someone with me?" Asked Sam whilst blushing lightly.

"Uhm...oh...I think that would be great, Sammy!" reassured him Dean with a bright smile on his face.

Dean and Castiels eyes met for a second, but Dean looked away, patting his baby-brothers hair jokingly. He then headed to the sofa, and threw himself on it while turning on the TV.

The little hunters cheeks were now blood red, as he quickly moved to the Laptop, taking it with him in his room.

Dean waited til he heard Sam shutting the door. At once he pulled Cass on to him and kissed him unexpected. The angel blushed and tried to change his lying position under Dean, but he didn't let him. "Dean!" he shouted giggling. Dean stopped Castiels laughing by kissing him wildly. They had to stop them self, to catch breath. Dean chuckled and stood up, letting Cass alone on the sofa, waiting for Sam and Dean to be ready for the fair.

Castiel's ocean coloured eyes got big and shiny as he's seen the fair for the first time. Dean looked at Cass' bright face and immediately began smiling.

Suddenly the three men heard a "Hey" and turned around. The greeting came from a brown haired woman with a light smile on her face. She wore dark jeans and a black shirt.

Sammy blinked he was dazzled by the beauty of the woman. A bright smile appeared on his face, so all three men were smiling like idjits.

"Hey, Amelie" they hugged and Sam introduced her to Dean and Cass.

They paired up; Sammy with Am and Castiel with Dean.

As soon as Sam and his date were out of sight, Castiel took his hunters hand, and Dean smiled even brighter. They walked together through the fair. They stopped to eat Cotton Candy. Castiel didn't manage to find out how to eat it, so the hunter showed him and kissed his nose.

A few feet next to them stood five guys watching disgusted at the couple.

Castiel noticed their looks and looked into Deans eyes trying to get him away. But it was already too late he's noticed the guys as well. Dean frowned and looked at the men giving them a challenging look. The five men smiled an evil grin. The fallen angel got frightened and tried to drag Dean away, to not get him hurt. Dean ignored Castiel, he was totally fixed on teaching the guys a lesson, they'll never forget. Cass gripped the hunters hand tight and finally got to move him away. "Son of a bitch" he mumbled while getting pushed away by Castiel.

What the hunter and his angel didn't know, was that Sammy and Amelie have seen the whole scene. Sammy also saw how Cass and Dean held hands ans kissed. He was kind of hurt that they didn't trust him enough to tell him.

Sam's smile faded, Amelie noticed and tried to cheer him up by kissing him softly.

It worked.

"C'mon Dean, it's OK!" tried Castiel, but Dean shot back immediately"No! Fuck it's not OK,Cass! It's terrible, we can't just let them walk away! These sons of bitches!"

"Dean..." Castiel tried to calm him down. The hunter was about to shout again, but Castiel quickly kissed him, Dean slowly calmed down and held Cass tight. They hugged and Castiel could barley breath, but that kind of hurt was completely fine for him.

"You alright?" asked the angel.

"Yeah, Cass I'm good" answered Dean smiling.

"So now I wanna..." stared the angel. He didn't finish the sentence he just starred with wide open eyes.

"Cass?" asked Dean and shook the angel. That didn't worked so the hunter followed Castiels eyes and saw it.

"No, Cass. Damnit! No way!" disclaimed Dean. He was frighten, even when he'd never admit that, Cass knew it.

"C'mon, Dean! Please! I want to go for a ride on the Ferris Wheel, please?" he begged Dean to come with him. Deans expression stayed the same, hard and determined.

Castiel tried to convince him with kisses. Their mouth met, but Dean tried to refuse the kiss. He couldn't, their tongues met and Deans knees felt like pudding. He knew he'll lose. He has to go on the Ferris Wheel, if he wanted or not. He couldn't stand Castiel begging, his expression and the blue eyes made it impossible for him to not do what he wants.

Deans heart bumped uncontrollable, his hand palms got ice cold. He mumbled Metallica to calm him down, it didn't worked. The only thing that could allay him was Castiel, as he pressed Deans hand. Dean smiled nervously, it made the angel laugh and he kissed him on the lips.

As they finally got into the seats, Dean freaked out completely. Castiel hugged him and told him to close his eyes. Dean did that and it worked.

Suddenly Dean felt Castiel shivering, he opened his eyes. Not caring if he's realy high. The only thing he cared for right now was his angel.

Dean looked up at him, a worried expression on his face. Castiel tried to hide his face, but there wasn't exactly room for that.

Dean took his angels face in his hands. Castiel couldn't held back his tears anymore. Dean wiped the tears away with his thump, whilst trying to find out what happened. Dean slowly pulled Cass close to him, his head rested on Deans chest, as he started crying heavily.

Dean didn't say anything he just held his angel close and tried not to cry as well. He's never seen him that way, he knew he was broken but Castiel never showed it so obviously.

"Dean... I'm sorry" mumbled Cass, making himself stop to cry. "You've done nothing wrong love, everything will be alright, OK?" said Dean softly.

"No it won't!" shouted Cass, "I'll never be alright, and neither will you!"

Dean didn't say anything, because it was the truth, and a single tear fell from his eye.

"You know, this is the closest to heaven I'll ever be again" sighed the fallen one. He started crying again and Dean pushed him closer to himself, now they were both crying. Castiel out of pain, and Dean out of guilt. He thought it was his fault, he was the reason every angel fell. The reason that Cass fell.


	4. Chapter 4

The night, after their trip to the fair, was kinda hard for Castiel. He couldn't stop crying on their way to the bunker. Dean carried him on the sofa, he didn't want to let him go, never again. The both were cuddling and drowning in tears on the couch.

Sam drove Amelie home after he was told what had happened. Sammy was really worried, as he returned home, and Cass was still crying. The younger Winchester tried to cheer and warm the lovers up, so he made three cups of hot chocolate with mini marshmallows in it. As Sammy brought the cups to them, Dean gave him a thankful smile. Sam decided to let the both of them alone,left the room and went to sleep.

Dean drank the chocolate immediately but Castiel didn't touch it, he barely looked at it. Letting him go, Dean to stood up. Cass gripped Dean tighter as he felt him moving away.

"Don't" he croaked, his eyes full of hurt, aiming to the hunter.

"Don't cha'worry! I just wanna bring us some blankets, alright?" explained the men softly. Cass nodded, and a tear fell from his eye making its way down on his face. Dean gently wiped it away before it fell off Cass' face.

Then he hurried toward the sleeping rooms, and took, as many blankets and pillows he could manage to carry, with him. With a few hand movements Dean turned the couch into a sleep couch he arranged the blankets and pillows around hissobbing angel. As Dean finally was satisfiedabout his work he lied himself with his back on the sofa, and pulled Castiel over to him. The Winchester held his angel tight and moved his hand reassuring through Cass' hair. The ex-angel pressed his face in Deans chest, trying to hide from the world forever. For a few hours he actually could, in his dreams it was only him and Dean, til the world ends.

Dean woke up as his shirt turned wet. He opened his green eyes, trying to find out where he was, then he remembered. His eyes slowly got used to the pitch-dark in the living room. He saw Castiel lying on him. The fallen one had tightened his grip heavily. He was shaking and his tears were the reason Dean's gray shirt was wet.

"Gotcha, love" the hunter said softly whilst putting his arms around his companion " I gotcha"

After a little while Cass sat up and looked into Deans eyes, who stared back politely. Cass eyes were teary and still red, from the crying, but the glance, Dean loved so much, was gone.

The older Winchester didn't realized he cried until Castiel wiped his tears with his thump away. Now it was Cass' turn keep his love from breaking even more apart.

"I'm sorry, Dean! I am so sorry I did not mean to cause you any pain. I'm so..." his voice broke and tears continued falling again.

The lovers hugged each other tight, neither of them let go for a really long time. They both were exhausted and fell into a dreamless sleep until the morning sun kissed their eyelids gently awake.

Castiel's eyelids were to first to flutter open. Soon followed by Dean who got softly kissed awake. He smiled lightly as he felt his lovers lips on his. Dean opened his eyes and looked straight into Cass' blue ones, which were still of a light red, but the glance, they've lost the day before (which seemed like forever to Dean), was back.

"Mornin'" murmured Dean in his sleepy voice.

"Good morning" Castiel kissed him again, more passionate then the first time. Dean kissed back and opened his mouth, breathing in Castiels precious smell.

Cass' heart filled with joy and pleasure as their tongues finally met.

" How are you?" asked Dean tenderly.

"I am fine, Dean...I will be" added Castiel after getting a frowned look from Dean. The hunter smiled, lend forward and kissed his angels nose. He stood up from the sofa and whilst stretching he asked "Pancakes?"

"I would appreciate that" said Cass with a smile on his face.

"I really missed your smile, ya know?" Dean added and prepared the ingredients "Cass, would'ya lend me a hand?"

"I am not aware if my vessel is capable to do that without any complications, Dean." toldCass, not sure what to think about what Dean just asked him to do.

Dean laughed and explained that it's just a way of asking for help.

"Oh, that makes indeed more sense. Sure what do you want me do to?" mentioned Castiel with a smile in his big blue eyes.

"You could put plates and cups on the table? Don't forget, Sammy"

Castiel agreed silently. After he's done with his work he sat himself on a chair and watched his handsome hunter cooking.

"Fuck" Dean mumbled as hot oil got on his arm. Castiel started giggling, and Dean's face brightened up immediately.

Sammy entered the kitchen, his face lit up as he saw the to lovers smiling and being alright again.

"I hope you cooked for me as well, if not someone's going to struggle" Sam said jokingly.

"How could we forget 'bout you, baby brother?" answered Dean with a smirk on his face.

Sam laughed and sat himself beside Castiel.

"So you alright again?"

"Yes, Sam" answered Cass "Thank you for your help and care. I really appreciate your appearance."

"Uhm, you're welcome Castiel"

Dean broke the silence, that has set between Cass and Sam, as he brought the pancakes on the table.

Dean sat right in front of Castiel as they ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence.

After they'd eaten everything up, Dean winked at Cass and cleared his throat in order to say something.

"Sam, I... uh, we gotta tell ya something" Dean began."Castiel and I.. uh, we gotta thing y'know? I really like Cas, more than just as a friend" Dean blushed, he was very embarrassed of the whole situation. Anyway he continued, " Actually I love him, Sam." He watched his angel, looking for something that kept him talking " And... and he loves me too." Dean's heart skipped a beat as he said these words. He hasn't felt so good since far too long. " Cass is now part of the family."

"And family means no one gets left behind" added Sam.

Dean looked up at Sam, not believing what he just heard. He didn't thought his brother would deal with it that easily. Sammy smiled reassuring at the men. Castiel had nearly the same expression on his face as Dean. Sam chuckled "Guys, it's okay. It's not that big of a deal. Cass you've always been part of the family, and Dean you are my brother! What do you think about me?" He stopped talking to catch breath, his chucklinghadturned into a laughter. Soon all three were laughing, so Dean stood up to hug Sammy. Castiel went over to Dean, pulled him in his arms and kissed him hungrily. Sam was released that they finally told him, but he wasn't sure how long he'll stand them acting like teenage couples.


	5. Chapter 5

"That was scary" claimed Castiel after they came back from a hunting trip. They've been in Illinois trying to kill a nest of vampires. But one "son of a bitch" got away, as Dean used to mumble in the Impala. Sam and Dean were really disappointed but not Cass. This had been his first hunting trip in his now human body, which was still full of adrenalin, as he kept walking up and down the cheap motel room. "Cass! Sit the fuck down! You're making me nervous as hell." yelled a very pissed off Dean. He gave himself the fault, as always. He had let the Vamp go, in case to help Castiel out. Sam was pissed as well, he was absolutely sure Cass can handle the vamp. They shouldn't have taken him with them. Now Castiel has a deep cut on his cheek and a few scratches all over his body, he nearly got bitten by one of those fuckers. ( Of course Dean killed that one extra cruel) Sam gave him the fault, he had convinced Dean to take him with them, he felt terrible.

"Uh...I'm sorry Dean" whispered Cass really softly. He sat himself down on the bed in the middle of the room, and watched the wooden floor of the motel room, trying to look fascinated. His ocean blue eyes were wide open and his heard was still beating fast against his chest. Dean stood up from the plastic chair, to get some alcohol to clean Cass' wound.

As Dean poured the whiskey on Castiel's cheek, the angel jumped back, he wasn't prepared for the burning sensation, and clinchedhis hands in Dean's arm, he tried to be strong for Dean and swallowed the scream in his throat down.

"Sorry, Cass, I didn't mean to yell at you" he excused while pulling Cass head up, to look him in the eyes.

Sammy saw the chick-flick comin' and left their room, to get into his own.

Dean took his angels face in his hands, they looked deep into each other eyes.

"I love you, Castiel! I don't want you to get hurt. I care for you! But everyone I ever cared for, got hurt; my mum, my dad, Sammy, Lisa, Ben... It's all my fault" his voice cracked and a lonely tear fell down his cheek. Castiel drewcloser to his love, their foreheads were touching softly. With eyes closed, they breathed in each others smell, before Cass led into a passionate kiss. They slowly moved on the bed. The ex-angel on his back and the hunter above. The kiss grew more wildly as their hands gripped each other to explore ones bodies.

_Heat of the moment _was played on radio on the table beside Sam's motel bed.

Sam jumped up of his bed, he was breathing heavily, as memories from Dean dying all over again came on his mind. He convinced himself that's just a coincidence, and went to take a shower after he had recovered from the shock. The younger Winchester hated motel showers, they're always to short for him. He put on some jeans and a washed out shirt, combed with his hand through his hair and went out of the old motel room. He nearly ruined the door, as the hunter closed it with too much strength.

Sam opened the door to Dean and Cass's room with a "Good morning star shine, the world says he-"

"OUT!" screamed Castiel and Dean at the same time. Sammy's eyes widened in disgust as he saw the lovers wrapped up in their sheets. They younger Winchester closed the goddamn door quickly. "You two are really disgusting" Sam screamed through the closed door, as he heard Castiel giggling.

Sammy went for a run, to get the picture of his brother and the fallen angel out of his mind, and turned to volume of the iPod up, so loud he couldn't hear his own thoughts. Which was definitely

something good.


End file.
